Sigh
by Animeotakuforever
Summary: It won't stop. It won't stop. My sighing. Why have I come to this? This is just pointless, isn't it? Just turn my life into happiness already, geez. But one day, an angel came to revive my anguish. He seems familiar. Based on the vocaloid song sigh by rin


**I just love this vocaloid song! I hope you like! Sorry its so short, but the song is short! Review please!**

* * *

**SIGH**

* * *

It won't stop. It won't stop. My sighing. I breathed out silently. Why have I come to this? This is just pointless, isn't it? Just breathing will get me nowhere. I've understood that by now. Even so, I'm sorry for living. It won't stop. It won't stop. My sighing. Why have I come to this? This is all just pointless, isn't it? Just turn my life into happiness already, geez. I wish my life was better than it is now, but I see there is a one in a million chance of something of a miracle to happen to me. I'm just a sad girl who has no hope in becoming happy. Sometimes I'm in a cold train station, or a abandon playground. I wonder how long I've been sad like this. The time where I was happy seems to be lost from my memory, like it didn't even exist. Sighing is the only thing I can do. My life is just about searching for the cause of my desperate sighs that have no meaning behind them. Even if I tried, I couldn't create happiness could I?

One day, he came out of nowhere, my angel. His face seemed linked with a memory that I couldn't remember. I bit cheeky and to full of himself, also short, this angel put his hands out.

"Give me all your sighs," He whispered so me."And I will turn them into happiness." Standing still, I lifted my head in sorrow and shivered."Please." Suddenly, all the sad and lonesome surroundings changed. It glowed with a magically golden glare, and it blinded my eyes so much I nearly began to cry. Even so, I could feel warmth sucking my sighs and creating them into small tiny happiness's. Even if it seemed like nothing to anybody else, it was pure bliss, just beautiful.

"This, is a miracle..." I whispered to him. He laughed silently at me as I smiled. Day by day past, and he created small happiness's that I thought I would never get. This moment lasted for week, months, perhaps even years. I couldn't even tell. Somehow, every time I had a smile, the angel and a passed forgotten memory were linked. It shot an electricity through my back, causing me to shiver. I couldn't understand what the frightening images were, but slowly, it seemed to come together as if an old fashion movie. It was bond somehow. My surrounding seemed to disappear for that moment.

He was on the bed, the angel. The angel, was my dear brother, the one I held close for my whole life. I was a child, holding his hand. I soon realized he would not wake up. I tried waking him up on the cold bed, but I...I..tried to warm up his hand desperately because his hand was so cold. I held on to his hand tightly, and breathed out. He was gone forever, and far away. I didn't want to be alone, so I sighed to make him warm.

Spilling from my eyes, the tears rolled down my warm face. I could remember it now, the memory I tried so hard to forget and run away from. Holding my hands together and whispered in a low voice.

"So all this time, it was you, huh? Trying to warm me up?" I showed no restrained to my tears. He smiled lightly as me.

"Yes, sis. Thanks for everything. Please stop feeling bad, because I'm fine, and your an amazing person!" He smiled vividly.

"Please," I said." I don't want you to go! You've brought me everything I've always dream of!" I pleaded."Brother, I beg of you, please!" I cried to him. He just grabbed my head and smiled.

"Sis, don't worry! I'll always be watching over you, so don't sigh anymore! Now, raise your head, because you can smile now!" As he said these words, he slowly disappear from view. It was all over, my happiness, my brother was gone. Whipping my tears, I discovered something. This whole time, my brother was here, looking over me. So, he isn't actually gone. Someday, I can see him,and I can be happy. Even if my life was truly dreadful so far, I didn't matter anymore. It was all gorgeous moments that I couldn't forget. As I raised my head to the blazing sun, something I haven't truly experienced by myself in a while, a smile cracked on my face. That single smile, made me feel all the warmth in world, unlike any feeling I have ever felt. My eyes adjusted, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you!" I yelled at the sky.

* * *

I hope you like this short story! Please review and tell me what you think! I really love this vocaloid song! I'm sorry it's terribly short!


End file.
